


Guardians of the Star Series

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1992-02-18
Updated: 1992-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an on going series that starts with Tales of the Moon Kingdom and ends with Guardians of the Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glossary of Terms within the Star Kingdoms

## Glossary of Terms within the Star Kingdoms

  * **Aether:** The 5th element. The nebulous force from which all magic springs. All magic powers use a form of Aether, but those who control this element directly, are the most powerful of all. 

  * **aether:** The substance that fills the void between the planets. Neither gas, liquid or solid, the nature of this substance is largely unknown, but is believed to be energy of some kind. It is also known to be related to magical Aether in some way not known. The sailing ships of the Star Kingdoms use special sails that use the currents within the aether to move between the planets at fantastic speeds. 

  * **Alare:** Third planet from the Star, Alare is home to both the Star Kingdom of Caladonia and the Dark Empire. 

  * **Arachnia:** The deadly and evil Spiderfolk that live in the tropical rainforests of far southern Caladonia. 

  * **Crystalin:** Second planet from the Star and home to The Star Kingdom of the same name. 

  * **Dark Kindred:** A race of creatures very closely related to the Dragonkin, except they are blackest evil. 

  * **Dragonkin:** A race of fierce dragon like creatures. 

  * **Drakkalan:** A race of small dragonlike creatures. 

  * **Eldar/Eldara:** The title given to the King/Queen of the Dragonkin. 

  * **Eldan/Eldana:** The title given to a Prince/Princess of the Dragonkin. Although all hatchlings of the Eldar and Eldara can claim this title, it is most commonly used by the Crown Prince/Princess. 

  * **FireForge:** Closest planet to the Star and home to the Star Kingdom of the same name. 

  * **Kin Bond:** A very special bond that forms between Dragonkin and one of the humanoid races. The bond is formed when the Dragonkin allows his humanoid friend to ride. Both parties MUST be agreeable in order for the bond to form. To force oneself on a Dragonkin, is to experience Death, for the Kin show no mercy to those who would violate this most sacred of bonds. When one is Kin Bonded, the Dragonkin becomes your brother/sister and vice versa. A Kin Bond is the greatest gift a Dragonkin can bestow on a friend. Humans, Elves and Dwarves are acceptable bond mates. 

  * **Kindar:** Fifth planet from the Star and the home of the Dragonkin. 

  * **Nullifier:** The Dark Empire's most feared weapon, the Nullifier is a small spherical device that casts an field around itself when active. This field absorbs ALL forms of energy, including life energy. When the energy in the field is exhausted, it expands and begins again. Skye was destroyed by two of these dreaded weapons. Psyonic powers are the only energy that can destroy an active Nullifier, but since it scrambles psyonic power, they are very painful to handle. Also, the psyonic adept must be within sight of the Nullifier in order to handle it. The weapons on Skye were descovered too late. All that could be done, was to evacuate as many people as possible and then watch as the Nullifiers drained the planet dry. 

  * **Pair Bond:** Another powerful bond that forms between potential Life Mates. The closest human approximation is 'Love at first sight'. Pair Bonding is this, and MUCH more. A mental and spiritual bond of such strength, that the death of one half of the bond usually kills the other half through a little understood malady called Bond Shock. Elves, Dragonkin and Dark Kindred can Pair Bond. 

  * **Skye:** Fourth planet from the Star and home to the Star Kingdom of the same name. 

  * **Soul Bond** Last of the powerful life bonds, this one is similar to Pair Bonding. Humans and Dwarves can Soul Bond. Soul Bonded Life Mates, while not subject to Bond Shock, nevertheless rarely survive the death of their partner. 

  * **Taxis Reach:** A large dangerous asteroid belt between Alare and Skye. Taxis, a dwarf who developed the first Aether sailing vessel, determined to prove it's worth by sailing from one end of the solar system to the other. Without the sophisticated navigation aids of modern sailors, his ship was destroyed in the asteroid belt. Since that was as far as Taxis reached, it was known as Taxis Reach ever after. 




 


	2. The Kingdoms of the Star

## The Kingdoms of the Star

  * **Star Kingdom of Caladonia:** A primarily human Kingdom on Alare, third planet from the Star. It's Throne City, Caladon, is the home base of the Guardians. Caladonia occupies the small eastern continent, the southern archipeligo and the lower three quarters of the large Western continent, with the Dark Empire controlling the North quarter. Caladonia is a kingdom of large fortess cities, Cala meaning 'fortress' in the old tongue. Caladonia is also home to the Shaelite Elves, who occupy Calaskathlon, a large fortress located in Skathlon, the only known pass through the Shieldwall. North of the Shieldwall, lie the Dead Lands, home of the Killanki Clans. Once part of Caladonia, these lands were devastated in the final days of the First Doomwar. North of this is The Reach, a vast chain of mountains SO high, that not even Dragonkin can overfly them. Within the only pass through The Reach, is the old Caladonian fortress of Calanathlon, which survived the cataclysm that ended the War. Now controlled by the Killanki Clans, it guards the approach to Black Spire Reach. Atop this peak, lies Morgoth's fortress, Dark Spire. 

  * **Star Kingdom of Crystalin:** Located on the second planet, Crystalin is a kingdom formed by the Dwarves. Crystalin's main claim to fame, is the power crystals it exports to the various Kingdoms for Aether Sailors. Crystalin has a tropical climate and is covered by vast jungles. The Dwarf cities are located mostly in the various mountain ranges across the planet. Cryslan is Crystalin's Throne City. 

  * **Star Kingdom of FireForge:** Located on the first planet, FireForge is a hot, dry kingdom of rocky mountains and vast deserts. It is also a Dwarf kingdom and their cities are located near the various oasis sheltered in the embrace of the mountains. The Dwarves of FireForge are known throughout the Star Kingdoms for the excellant weapons and armour they craft. FireForge Weaponsmiths and Armoursmiths are in demand everywhere in the Star Kingdoms. The Forge is this Kingdom's Throne City. 

  * **Star Kingdom of Kindar:** Located on the fifth planet, Kindar's climate is temperate cool. There is a subtropical belt along the equator, and it is here, that this kingdom's people settled. Kindar is ruled by the Dragonkin. The newest of the Star Kingdoms, it was settled just after the First Doomwar, about 1000 years ago. Although Dragonkin are scattered throughout the Star Kingdoms, this is their home and the majority of them can be found in Aerie, their Throne City. 

  * **Star Kingdom of Skye:** Located on the fourth planet, Skye is... WAS a human kingdom. It was destroyed during the First Doomwar. The Dragonkin and the Elves of Tarandar have worked to restore the devastated planet for the past thousand years and still have centuries to go until the restoration is complete. The survivers of Skye live on Alare until they are able to return to their world. Located in one of Skye's northern mountain chains, is a vast underground cavern system. A massive stone structure marks the entrance. Since this was built before Skye was settled, it's builders are unknown. This was the Home in Exile of the Moon Kingdom Dragonkin. 

  * **Star Kingdom of Tarandar:** Located on Alare's heavily forested moon, this kingdom is sometimes called the Moon Kingdom. It is the home of the Shalhannanite Elves. Taringil is the Throne City. 





	3. Races of the Star Kingdoms

## Races of the Star Kingdoms

### The Elves

The Elves are a humanoid race of great beauty. Slim and graceful, these elegant folk can live to an age of 3000 years or more. Their height averages from 4'9" to 6' tall. Elves are greatly skilled in the Mystic Arts and well versed in all types of Arcane Lore. Many Elves have made extensive studies of History, and thus, their Lore Masters are unrivaled anywhere in the Star Kingdoms. The Elves home Kingdom is Tarandar. The Elven races are three in number. Each race has it's peculiarities which are described below.

#### The Shalhannanite Elves

The Elves of Shalhanna worship the Goddess of Nature and are the most numerous of the three elven kindreds. They are the rulers of Tarandar. Although they have become much more tolerant over the centuries, they are still uneasy with their Shaelite cousins and despise their Kashalkanite kin. Both of the other kindreds were driven from Tarandar during the terrible civil wars there, after the First Doomwar. The marriage between Princess Aisllynnia of Tarandar and High Chief Greywolf of the Shaelite Elves has done much towards healing the ancient rift between these two kindreds.

#### The Shaelite Elves

The Elves of Shael worship Shalhanna's younger sister, the Goddess of War and Battle. They are warriors without peer and being elven, are also highly skilled in the Arts Arcane. Driven from Tarandar during the Civil Wars, they were offered a place in Caladonia, which they gratefully accepted. Many Shaelite Elves ride in the Border Legions of Caladonia and many of them are also in it's primary fighting force, The Legion Elite. Their presence and training has made Caladonian ground forces second to none in the Star Kingdoms. They welcomed the marriage of their High Chief to Tarandar's Crown Princess, and hope the rift can, in time, be fully healed. 

#### The Kashalkanite Elves

The Elves of Kashalka worship the evil Goddess of Death and Destruction. Unlike the other two elvenfolk, who are fair in coloring, the Kashalkanite elves have glossy black skin, amber eyes and white hair. For their fall to evil, they are fiercely hated by both of the other kindreds. Driven from Tarandar during the Civil Wars, their glee know no bounds when the Shalhannanite Elves turned on their Shaelite cousins and drove them out as well. Dark Elves are skilled in both magic and the arts of war. They, aside from Dark Kindred, are the most fearsome foes a warrior of the Light can face. Their hatred for their Light Elven cousins is legendary and fanatical. A Dark Elf will go a hundred miles out of his way for the chance to cut a Light Elf's throat. 

### » § «

### The Dwarves

The Dwarves are a short and squat humanoid race. Not very agile, they are, nevertheless, fearsome fighters with an war axe in hand. They have little skill or use for magic. They are, however, master craftsmen. The Dwarves are split into two kindreds and they are explained below. The average lifespan of these folk is about 900 years.

#### The Rock Dwarves

The Rock Dwarves of FireForge specialize in the working of ores. If it's metal, they can craft it. Their weapons and armor command the highest prices in the Star Kingdoms. The Rock Dwarves of FireForge joined with the Crystal Dwarves of Crystalin and the Elves of Tarandar to produce the great aether sailing vessels that now ply the space lanes. Rock Dwarves average about 5' in height.

#### The Crystal Dwarves

The Crystal Dwarves take their name from their specialty. They work with crystals and gems of all kinds. Jewelry from Crystalin can command VERY high prices, but Crystal Dwarves are perhaps best known for the Power Crystals and Mage Crystals that only they can craft. The Power Crystal was their contribution to the Aether Sailor Project. Crystal Dwarves are smaller than their cousins, only reaching 4' in height.

### Humans

Ah Humans! Is there a greater race? (Sue me, I'm biased) Seriously though, humans have no specific specialty since there are many who are masters in all the disiplines. Humanity is divided into two kindreds, though when the division occurred, or how, is lost in the mists of Time. First, the Normal or 'Pure' Humans and then the Mage Born. Humans live to an age of 150 years, except for the Mage Born as will be explained below.

#### Normal Humans

Pure Strain, or Normal Humans, are the most numerous. They can be anything. Warriors, Wizards, Crafters or Lore Masters. Most of this kindred lives in the Star Kingdom of Caladonia. Normal Humans average from 5'3" to 6'7" in height. 

#### The Mage Born

The Mage Born are a telepathic and telekinetic race of humans. They too can be of any disipline. Their telekinetic ability is to be able to teleport, themselves or others. The Mage Born lived in the Star Kingdom of Skye. Their numbers were significantly reduced by the destruction of their Kingdom. The survivers reside in Caladonia for the moment. Mage Born have a longer lifespan than their normal kin, averaging about 400 years.

### The Killanki Clans

The Killanki are the twisted descendents of the armies in the North that survived the dark magic blast that destroyed Caladonia's northern Border Lands. Twisted by the dark magic over the centuries, they evolved to become the vicious warriors we know today. On average, 7' tall with tusks protruding from lower jaws. Not known for their intelligence, they are the Black Legion's shock troops and are commanded by Kashalkanite officers. Killanki live about 60 years, assuming that clan warfare doesn't cut that short.

### The Dragonkin

One thousand years ago, during the great and terrible Doomwar, impending destruction caused the Elves of Tarandar to beg their patron Goddess for assistance. Hearing their pleas, she sent them the Dragonkin. Not created as is generally thought, the Dragonkin are travellers that have settled in many realities, the Star Kingdoms and Silver Millenium being just two of them. Dragonkin range in length from 17 to 50 feet. They are highly intelligent and can communicate through speech or telepathy. They also possess the ability to assume a humanlike form. As well as magic, these powerful creatures also possess a breath weapon. In the Star Kingdoms, it is a lightning blast. In the Silver Millenium, it is fire. The average Dragonkin lifespan is about 9000 years.

### The Dark Kindred

Similar to the Dragonkin in most respects, the Dark Kindred are also travellers of the realities. But while the Dragonkin are content tosettle in and protect, the Dark Kindred must destroy and dominate.These two are ancient foes and have fought many battles in many realities.The Dark Kindred serve their masters, the Dark Continuum, while the Dragonkin serve the arch enemies of the Dark, the Tua de Hoshae. Dark Kindred size and lifespan is the same as that of the Dragonkin.

### The Drakkalan

The Drakkalan are a race of dragonlike creatures from the rain forests of far southern Caladonia. a fully grown drakkalan measures the length of a man's arm. Drakkalan are known to occasionally form attachments among other races. The most famous was the drakkalan, Sting, who was friend to the Shaelite High Chief, Greywolf. Drakkalan have no spoken speech, being entirely telepathic. They can live to an age of 300 years old. Their fiercest foes, are the Arachnia. Drakkalan have a stinger on the end of their tails which injects a deadly poison into their enemies. They are a bright red in color and have green slitted eyes.

### The Arachnia

The Arachnia are a race of large intelligent spiders. They are evil to the core and delight in the pain and suffering they cause their victims. The one thing they fear, are their arch enemies, the Drakkalan, who's venom is even deadlier than theirs. Arachnia live in the southern rain forests and those who travel therein must beware the webs of these deadly creatures. Arachnia are about the size of a small pony and can run much faster than a horse! If one is after you and no Drakkalan are nearby to help, pray to your gods because nothing else will save you from an agonizing death. Arachnian lifespans are unknown.

### The Tua De Hoshae

The Tua De Hoshae, which is old elvish for 'Lords of the Light', are a mysterious race of immortal beings about whom little is known. We'll call them Gods and Goddesses and leave it at that. The well known Tua De Hoshae include Shalhanna the Nature Goddess, her sister Shael the War Goddess, Mordok the God of smiths and Terisan the mischevious God of thieves. Their power is vast and they are known to intercede directly when their 'children' need help. Since they can take ANY form, their true forms are not known.

### The Dark Continuum

The Dark Continuum are the evil opposites of the Tua De Hoshae. They are the destroyers of countless realities. Even less is known about this evil group than is known about the Tua De Hoshae. Fairly well known members of the Dark Continuum are Kashalka the greatly feared Goddess of Death and Destruction, Anon the God of Assassins, Arcana the Goddess of Black Magic, and Illkinar the God of Plague and Pestilence. 


	4. A Special Friendship

» § «

A Special Friendship

By: EmpressOfSilence

» § «

Elder Venus and Elder Mars watched silently as the sleek courier vessel from the Crystal Kingdom made its landing approach. They had been summoned, in haste, from the training field where the Elder Senshi instructed the younger Senshi.

"Do you have any idea what this is all about, Mars?" Elder Venus asked, turning to her counterpart from Mars. "None. Just a vague feeling of dread," she answered worriedly. They watched as the ship landed gently and a loading ramp descended from the side of the vessel. Both elder Senshi recognized the gray haired man as he exited the ship.

"Ambassador Norkon! What are you doing here?" Elder Venus exclaimed, "Your vacation still has two weeks to go!" Elder Mars nudged her comrade to silence her. Then Elder Venus noticed what Mars had noticed earlier. Norkon's face was white and lined with weariness and grief. "Not now, my Ladies," he whispered hoarsely, his face working with some strong emotion, "I must see the Queen at ONCE. The news I have can't wait!"

Elder Mars' feeling of dread increased by several notches and she took charge immediately. "This way, My Lord Norkon!" she said hurriedly as she and Elder Venus accompanied him to the Moon Palace where Serenity was holding Court.

When they reached the Throne Room, Serenity was waiting for them. She was a beautiful elegant woman with long silver hair in the odango and ponytail arrangement which was the traditional hair style for women of the Royal Family. She was also four months pregnant and dressed in a long white maternity gown. Elder Mars stepped forward. "My Queen!" she announced, "I present Ambassador Norkon with an urgent message from the Crystal Kingdom!" Serenity smiled, hiding her disquiet. The message from Earth, telling her to expect the Ambassador had been disjointed and non-informative. To top it off, whatever the message was, it was so important that they had sent the Ronin, a prototype of the new StarShark class couriers, to bring him as fast as possible.

"Welcome back, My Lord Norkon!" she said warmly, "What is this important message that interrupts your well deserved vacation?" Norkon stepped forward and knelt before the throne. "My Queen, I don't wish to offend but I ask that everyone except your Dragonkin Guard and the two Elder Senshi be dismissed," he requested urgently, "This news is for your ears only!" His head was bowed and he was obviously under stress. Serenity's heart began to pound as she gave orders to clear the Throne Room.

"Now, My Lord, what is your message?" she asked with apprehension when her orders had been carried out. "My Queen, two hours ago, the Prince Consort was killed in a skirmish with creatures from what we call `The Dark Kingdom'," he whispered hoarsely without raising his head, "These creatures appear out of nowhere and raid outlying settlements. The Prince was nearby during the latest such raid and led his Guard against them."

It took all Serenity's willpower to prevent the wail she felt rising to her lips from escaping. Her face had paled and her lips silently formed her husband's name as she shook her head in denial. "Are you certain?" she asked tonelessly, "It was Prince Orion?" Norkon wept openly now. "Yes, My Queen," he replied, tears streaming down his face, "His Guard was decimated before our soldiers could arrive. We killed some of them, but most escaped using some kind of dark gate. The dead ones turned to dust and vanished, so we have nothing to study!"

"I see," she whispered. It took everything she had to hold her composure. The terrible grief inside was gnawing away at her will and she knew she couldn't hold it in much longer. "Mars," she said, turning to the two Elder Senshi, "Please see Lord Norkon to his quarters and see to his needs. Venus, spread the news throughout the Kingdom, today is a day of mourning!" The two Senshi nodded and left with the weeping Norkon between them. Serenity stepped down from the dais and approached Vordin, her Guard Commander. Vordin was also Eldar of the Dragonkin and he had been a close friend of Orion's. "Vordin, I'm going to the Inner Gardens," she told him as she felt her composure starting to crack, "Place your Dragonkin by the doors. I am NOT to be disturbed for ANY reason!" "Yes, My Queen," he whispered as he fought his own grief.

She entered the Royal Gardens as Vordin watched and shut the doors with finality. He dispatched Dragonkin to ward the other three doors leading into the Gardens and he took the door Serenity had entered. "The Queen must NOT be alone at this time of grief, WHATEVER she says!" he told Avalon, the Dragonkin who had remained with him, "She needs a shoulder to cry on and I know the perfect person. Fetch my mate, Maeribeth, from the Kin Caverns. Tell her everything and tell her she must find her OWN way into the Gardens since we cannot let her through the doors. She'll know what I mean." Avalon bowed and departed for the Dragonkin Caverns on the outskirts of the Capital.

Serenity wandered aimlessly through the Gardens, its beauty utterly lost on her as her mind wandered in circles. When she reached a stone bench under a Lunar Fringe tree, her composure finally shattered. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she reached out a trembling hand to touch the bench. <He proposed to me here,> she thought in pain. She placed a hand on her rounded stomach. "Little One," she whispered, "You will never know your father!" She collapsed to her knees and lowering her head onto the bench, wept in great heaving sobs at her terrible loss. Maeribeth laid her head down wearily. As the only Soul Healer in the Silver Millennium, she was always on call to heal minds and souls. She had just returned from the Mercury Kingdom where one of the Court had been suffering from such guilt over something she had done that she was damaging her psyche. That had been a long session and she was exhausted.

"Lady Maeribeth! Lady Maeribeth, please come at once!" a voice cried out. Maeribeth looked up sharply. She rustled her wings in irritation.

<Don't I get any rest at all?!"> she thought irritably. She exited the large room that was her resting place and entered the vast Meeting Hall.

Her crest rose as she was overcome with curiosity at seeing Avalon waiting for her, obviously in the grip of some strong emotion. She opened her senses and was staggered at the waves of grief and loss coming not only from Avalon, but from all over the Kingdom! "Avalon, what's happened?" she demanded, "Why do I sense such terrible grief?"

As the story poured out, Maeribeth's crest slowly flattened and her head hung until it almost touched the floor. Dragonkin could not weep in their natural forms, but with her flattened crest and hanging head, Maeribeth was the picture of mindnumbing grief. Suddenly she gasped and her head flew up. "The Queen!" she cried in concern, "The poor child shouldn't be left alone! Is there no one with her?!" Avalon shook his head silently. "She gave orders that she wasn't to be disturbed," he explained, "She's in the Inner Gardens, and My Lady, the Eldar WANTS you to disturb her!" "Of COURSE, I'll disturb her!" she returned, "The silly child! She NEEDS someone right now! I'll fly in, that way, Vordin won't have disobeyed her!"

She left the Kin Caverns at a run and thrust herself into the air, ignoring her weariness as she headed for the Royal Palace and a soul in need. On reaching her destination, she scanned the Inner Gardens and locating the Queen under a Lunar Fringe tree, she landed on the far side so the Queen wouldn't hear. She shimmered as she assumed her human form.

Maeribeth stood at the edge of the little clearing, watching Serenity as she grieved. <A child bearing child,> Maeribeth thought sadly, <Oh the Fates are so unkind! To have this happen now!> She slowly and carefully approached the weeping Queen. She sat silently on the stone bench Serenity was weeping over and gently touched the Queen's silver gilt head.

Serenity looked up with a gasp of surprise. She saw a silver haired young woman seated on the bench. The silver dragon symbol on her forehead marked her as Dragonkin. <I know her now,> Serenity thought distracted, <It's the Soul Healer Maeribeth, Vordin's Lifemate.> The Soul Healer spoke. "Your heart is heavy with grief, child!" she said gently, "I am here to ease its pain." <Child!> Serenity thought indignantly. She was about to state that she wished to be left alone when she looked into the Dragonkin's eyes. Silvery eyes. Ancient eyes. Eyes so full of compassion and understanding, that before she knew what she was doing, she was weeping wildly in Maeribeth's lap.

Maeribeth sat stroking Serenity's hair as she grieved over her beloved's death. Her tender heart smote her as she realized that Serenity nolonger had anyone to confide in. Someone to whom she need not be Queen, but merely a young woman in need of comforting from time to time.

"I'm sorry!" Serenity said after her weeping finally subsided. She tried to regain her composure and be Queen again. Maeribeth took her firmly by the chin and looked down into her startled eyes. "Stop it, child!" she scolded, "You need someone to whom you can just be Serenity, and not Queen. I am here for you, ALWAYS!" <Here is someone I can trust,> Serenity thought, wanting desperately to accept her offer. She nodded shakily.

"I...don't know if I can go on without Orion," Serenity confessed painfully, "He was my companion, confident AND love. Without him, I'm a little lost!" Maeribeth put her arm comfortingly around her shoulders "You can!" she soothed, "You're stronger than you think and you'll have me, the Dragonkin Guard AND the Elder Senshi to help. In time, your child will be there for you to love and the Younger Senshi will also enter the equation at some point!" Serenity looked so miserable that Maeribeth made a decision that her kind had made only a handful of times in their long history. And all those times had been in the Star Kingdoms.

She got to her feet with a decisive motion and regarded the startled Serenity. "You need a distraction!" she claimed, "A moment of peace." She shimmered and assumed her Dragonkin form. She glanced at her back, concentrated and an ornate saddle appeared. She turned back to Serenity and her jaw dropped in a Dragonkin grin. Serenity was looking at her in awe. She knew what was coming. In all the centuries the Dragonkin had been in the Moon Kingdom, they had never permitted a human rider, until now. "You..you mean you'll let me....?" Serenity stuttered unbelievingly. She felt a fierce joy well up amidst the grief as the Dragonkin nodded her great head in confirmation. She was being given a gift like NO other! The chance to ride the winds on Dragonkin wings!

Suddenly, she was a young girl again with a chance to attain her childhood dream. She eagerly, with Maeribeth's amused and understanding assistance, climbed into the saddle. She strapped herself into the special side saddle and gripped the bar at the front. When she was ready, Maeribeth leapt skyward. Serenity reveled in the feeling of power beneath her as her great companion climbed rapidly. She looked down at the Moon Kingdom's capital, dwindling as they climbed. <How beautiful it all looks from up here!> she thought, <And how I wish Orion could see it with me!> She heaved a sigh that was almost a sob, but not quite. When Maeribeth had attained a comfortable altitude, she turned towards the Crystal Mountains, north of the Capital city.

Serenity enjoyed the wind whistling past her and her view of the landscape from above. Soon, they reached their goal and spotting a wide ledge, high up the side of a mountain, Maeribeth landed. Serenity unstrapped herself and dismounted. She stood next to Maeribeth, her hand resting gently on Maeribeth's neck. They listened as the wind picked up. There was a sound almost like wind chimes as the wind whipped through the mountains and Serenity felt a sense of peace come over her. She looked at her Capital city in the distance and then turned to her companion.

"You have given me two gifts beyond price!" she began hesitantly, "Giving me my childhood dream AND your friendship. What can I possibly give you to equal that?" Maeribeth snorted. "You already have!" she returned, "You gave me your trust and you gave me YOUR friendship! I'd say that's a fair trade!" Serenity smiled painfully, her eyes full of tears. "I hope you know that I'll probably cry all over you several times a day until I come to terms with Orion's death!" Maeribeth shimmered into her human form. "I have plenty of handkerchiefs so I think I can handle it!" she grinned, "After all, what are friends for, right?" She extended her hand and Serenity clasped it warmly. "You know, you're right!" she agreed softly, "This may indeed turn out to be a SPECIAL friendship!"

The End (For now.)


	5. Heart's Ease

» § «

Heart's Ease

By: EmpressOfSilence

» § « 

Maeribeth awakened slowly. <I wonder what woke me up,> she thought sleepily. She extended her senses and sensed a presence, one that she had been hoping would come for several days. She kept her eyes closed and her wings limp. She wanted this person to make the first move. If SHE did, the other might change her mind about confiding in her.

"Auntie Maeribeth?" Princess Serenity cried softly in a voice full of tears. Maeribeth opened her eyes and regarded her young visitor. At the sorrowful look on the twevle year old Serenity's face, Maeribeth leapt to her feet, shimmered into her human form and held out her arms.

Serenity ran into them and began to cry. Maeribeth moved over to a bench in the far corner of her chamber and sat down with Serenity on her lap.

She rocked the weeping Princess and waited for her to calm down. After a time, Serenity's weeping began to diminish and Maeribeth spoke. "I've been waiting for you to come to me, my little Hatchling," she said with calm affection, "I know that something's been worrying you badly for the last few days. Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Well, you're usually so busy," she explained with a downcast expression. Maeribeth took her by the chin and silver eyes met blue. "I am NEVER too busy for YOU, Hatchling," she returned firmly. Serenity gave a tremulous smile. She loved it when Maeribeth called her "Hatchling". It was a term of endearment which let her know in no uncertain terms just how much Maeribeth loved the child of her dearest friend.

"Now that you've calmed down, why don't you tell be what's been causing you so much worry over the past few weeks, hmmmm," Maeribeth requested.

"Well.....Rei and I had a little fight a few weeks ago," Serenity admitted shamefaced, "She said I wasn't concentrating enough on my studies and that I wasn't serious enough about my duties as a Princess!"

"There IS some truth in those claims, you know," Maeribeth pointed out gently, "Although you're ONLY twelve, there's no need to overburden you at that age."

"I KNOW that!" Serenity agreed tearfully, "That's not the problem! I WANT Rei to be proud of me. My marks are improving and Mother's letting me do things that she thinks I'm old enough to do. For awhile, it did cut terribly into the free time I had, but I didn't mind. Well...not TOO much anyway."

"It's Rei," she continued softly, "A few days after our argument, she began to change." Maeribeth frowned thoughtfully. "Change?" she questioned. Serenity nodded without lifting her head from Maeribeth's shoulder. "Change," she confirmed, "You know what her temper's like. Well, now it's worse! She avoids me AND the other Younger Senshi and she looks like she hasn't slept for ages. I just don't know what to do!"

"Does she still lose her temper with you?" Maeribeth queried intently.

"Well...no," Serenity answered looking surprised, "I hardly ever see her anymore, but now that you mention it, the few times I did see her, I tried my best to make her angry. I wanted the OLD Rei back, but it didn't work!" She sniffed forlornly.

Maeribeth asked her charge a few more questions and the answers only confirmed her suspicion. Rei was suffering from a serious case of guilt. She thought carefully over everything she had learned.

FACT: In trying to answer Rei's complaints and make Rei proud of her, Serenity had thrown herself whole heartedly into both her duties and her studies.

<Nothing unusual about that!> Maeribeth thought, smiling to herself, <Serenity does everything whole heartedly.>

FACT: Because of this, the laughing, fun loving and yes, ditzy Serenity was rarely in evidence.

<Not because of unhappiness,> She continued her analysis, <Merely because, for awhile, the child had little time to herself!> Rei, however, did not know this. It was Maeribeth's belief that Rei thought the change in Serenity was her fault, that she had hurt her friend badly with the things she had said. <She likely wanted to give Serenity a little push, but now felt she had pushed much too hard!> she mused to herself.

"Auntie Maeribeth!" Serenity said anxiously. Maeribeth came to herself with a start. "What is it, Hatchling?" she asked curiously. "Well, Mother helped me sk....se.." "Schedule?" Maeribeth supplied helpfully. 

"Yes! That's the word!" Serenity said gratefully, "Mother helped me do that with all my work so that I'd have more time to spend with my friends." She didn't look all that happy about it, so Maeribeth knew there was more. "And?" she prodded gently. Serenity gave a watery sniff.

"Rei is never there!" she replied mournfully.

"I think it's high time I had a talk with the Princess of Mars!" Maeribeth stated grimly, "I believe she's wallowed in self pity long enough!" Serenity looked shocked. "You're not going to tell her THAT, are you?" she exclaimed. Maeribeth burst out laughing. "Not QUITE in those exact words," she chuckled, "But, yes, I am. Now come. We must go to the Training Field to talk to the Younger Senshi." Taking Serenity by the hand, she exited the Kin Caverns and headed for the Moon Palace.

When Maeribeth entered the Training Grounds with Serenity in tow, the Younger Senshi noticed her at once and hastened to meet her with expressions of relief on their young faces. "Aunt Maeribeth!" Princess Minako exclaimed, "Oh I'm so glad to see you!" "Ditto for me!" Princess Makoto seconded, "Did Serenity tell you?" Maeribeth nodded gravely. "She did indeed!" she confirmed, "And I must have a serious talk with Princess Rei!" She turned to the one Senshi who had remained silent.

"Ami, do you know where she is right now?" Maeribeth asked. "She's in the Inner Gardens at the moment," Ami replied softly, "Do you think you can help her?" "I'm certainly going to try!" Maeribeth returned, "You three, guard the three outer doors into the Gardens to see I'm not disturbed. Serenity can take the door in the Throne Room. Now, let's get to it." With Maeribeth in the lead, they all left the Grounds.

Maeribeth studied Rei carefully from the bushes. <Serenity was right to be so worried!> she thought, <The poor Hatchling looks like she hasn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks!> She stepped from the bushes and walked up to the bench Rei was sitting on. She sat next to Rei, who didn't even look up. They sat in silence for a moment before Maeribeth decided to break it.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked softly. When Rei finally looked up, her haunted eyes were filled with tears. "Do you know what I've done?" she answered with a sob, "I've hurt her. Because of me, she doesn't smile or laugh anymore! I've crushed the joy out of her!" The floodgates opened and tears streamed down her cheeks as she heaped abuse on herself for what she had done to a friend she loved more than her own life.

<How could I have missed this?!> Maeribeth thought as she listened with

horror to Rei pouring out her self-hatred, <How could I possibly have missed one of my Hatchlings suffering in THIS manner? I'll need to say something drastic to get her attention. hmmm...AH!>

"I'd like to join you in the flogging you're giving to yourself," she said harshly, "But I left my whip back in the Kin Caverns!" Rei stopped in the middle of her ranting and turned slowly to look at Maeribeth in disbelief. She was so distracted by the feigned contempt in Maeribeth's silver eyes, that she never noticed the love and sorrow behind it.

Rei's face crumpled and she lowered her head to her hands. "How could y-you, of all people, b-be so c-cruel to m-me?" she sobbed in despair. Maeribeth sighed in relief. NOW Rei was ready to listen to her. She reached over and took Rei's unresisting form in gentle arms. She stroked her long black hair soothingly as Rei sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm NOT being cruel to you, Hatchling," Maeribeth crooned in a voice filled with love, "YOU are being cruel to yourself. Have you ever considered that you are doing all this damage to yourself for NOTHING?"

"You call my best friend hating me NOTHING?!" Rei choked. Maeribeth sighed in exasperation. "How do you KNOW she hates you?" she demanded, "Is she avoiding you?" Rei shook her head without lifting it from Maeribeth's comforting shoulder. "No," she whispered, "It's all I can do to avoid HER!"

"Why?" Maeribeth asked in surprise. "Because I didn't want to see the results of my harsh words to her," Rei whispered with a choked sob, "I didn't want to see my friend with the joy crushed out of her. The few times I did see her, she was harsh and insulting." Maeribeth laid her cheek against Rei's dark head and sighed. "Oh Hatchling," she said gently, "She was only being THAT way in order to make you lose your temper. She loves you VERY much and that was simply her way to try and get the OLD Rei back."

"Are....are you sure?" Rei questioned hopefully as she lifted her head from Maeribeth's shoulder. "Very," she replied firmly, "You are the second one today to get my shoulder wet. Serenity needed comforting only a short time ago. She cried all over me because of her worry about you!"

Rei shook her head in disbelief. "She was worried about ME?!" Maeribeth gave a firm nod. "Desperately so!" she confirmed.

<<Galen!>> she mindsent. <<Mother?>> he replied startled. <<If you're in the Throne Room, could you tell Princess Serenity that I need her now?>>

<<I am and she's coming, Mother.>>

Rei looked up when she heard a light step on the path. It was Serenity.

Rei gasped but before she could bolt, those beloved blue eyes met hers.

Instead of the hate Rei expected to see, her large blue eyes were filled with love for a dear friend and worry because of what that beloved friend was doing to herself.

At seeing this, something inside Rei shattered and she rushed to Serenity with her arms outstretched. Their arms went around each other as they cried on each others shoulders. Maeribeth walked over to the two weeping Princesses and placed an affectionate hand on each head.

"Hatchlings," she said with gentle affection, "Heated words should NEVER be allowed to stand unapologized for. And Rei, remember from this, thatNOTHING can dampen Serenity's joy in life BUT the pain of a friend. Remember THAT, and this will never happen again."

Rei looked up at her and nodded. "I'm sorry, Serenity!" Rei apologized softly, "I'm sorry for what I said, and more, the way I said it." 

Serenity hugged her again. Though she was five years younger than the Senshi, she loved them all dearly. They were her Court, and her dearest friends. "I'm sorry too," Serenity returned, "I should never have said what I did 'cause I didn't mean it. I know my faults and I know I need a push sometimes. You love me enough to provide it when I need it. Don't change, please!"

Rei smiled for the first time since that terrible argument and took her friend by the hand. "C'mon," she suggested, "Let's go to the Training Ground. I haven't used my powers for weeks, and they're getting rusty!"

"Oh! Goody!" Serenity laughed joyfully, "I love watching you use your fire!" <THAT'S my Serenity!> Rei thought as the last of her guilt left her at Serenity's joyful laugh. She laughed as well and led her friend from the Garden.

Maeribeth watched silently as the two laughing girls left hand in hand and smiled. <That is a friendship that will always endure,> she thought in relief, <As will those of the other Senshi.> She looked up at the stars with a tear in her eye. "You would be proud of them, Beloved," she said sadly, "I know I am!"

The End (for now)


	6. Soul Bond

» § «

Soul Bond

By: EmpressOfSilence

» § «

Serenity sat in her room staring pensively out the window while Maeribeth rushed around the room getting things ready for Serenity's upcoming betrothal ceremony. She turned at Serenity's sigh and regarded her charge for a moment. "A common for your thoughts, Hatchling?" she asked gently.

Serenity turned to regard her mother's Kin Sister and smiled to ease her worry. "Nothing unexpected, Aunt Maeribeth," she said softly as she returned to looking out the window, "Just normal nervousness about being betrothed to someone I've never met." Maeribeth placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know we tried to arrange a meeting for the two of you," she returned. Serenity nodded. "Yes, and events just wouldn't cooperate, I know."

"Hatchling, I have met Prince Endymion and I assure you, you WILL like him," Maeribeth soothed her. <Like him?> Maeribeth thought to herself, <What an understatement! The two of you are destined and will Soul Bond when you meet. What a pity I can't tell you!>

"Yes, I know," Serenity answered, "The Younger Senshi came by earlier and said almost the same thing. Rei was particularly vehement in her assurance that I'd like him!" Maeribeth spread her arms in a "well, there you go" gesture. She frowned as Serenity got up and began to dress, but not in what she SHOULD be wearing.

"Just what are you up to, Hatchling?" she demanded. Serenity left her long blond hair loose and tied a black headband around her head to hold her hair back, as well as hiding the symbol of her royalty. When she had finished, she turned to Maeribeth. "I need a few moments alone," she pleaded, "I want to go to the Inner Gardens and I don't want anyone to give me a second glance." Maeribeth studied her charge compassionately and gave a slight nod. "You have some time before the ceremony begins," she agreed, "And in that getup, no one will notice you. Very well. I will fetch you when it's time." Serenity cast her a grateful look and hurried out the door.

Maeribeth looked after her sadly as she left for the Gardens. <She looks so forlorn!> she thought, <If only I could tell her! But the nature of a Soul Bond makes it necessary that neither one of them knows about it.>

She sighed heavily. Because of the Soul Bond, they would love each other on sight. A pity the meeting they had arranged never came off, but with the war raging on Earth, events just never cooperated. Now, with the fall of Atlantis, Lemuria and the Crystal Kingdom alone remained to challenge the Dark Kingdom's growing might. They needed the alliance desperately and so the betrothal had been rushed forward despite the fact that the two primary participants had not yet met.

On the far side of the Moon Palace, in the area reserved for visiting Royalty, Prince Endymion sat on his bed, thinking. He was still deep in thought, when his mother entered the room. Geia was a tall beautiful woman. Long, waist length red hair graced her head and she looked at her son gravely from eyes as green as Earth's forests.

"Endymion, I have grave news!" she informed him grimly, "Your father will not be able to make the ceremony!" He jumped to his feet in alarm.

"What's happened, Mother?" he asked her, prepared for the worst. Geia put a hand to her head, as if to push back her weariness. None of the Royal Family of the Crystal Kingdom had slept well for weeks. Not since the invasion of Atlantis had begun. Now, with its fall, the oldest member of the Terran Triad was gone.

"Apparently, the sack of Atland did not fully occupy our enemies as we had hoped," she answered tiredly, "They have begun to attack the beaches that our troops and those of Lemuria are being evacuated from. Our navies still control both sea and sky, but the evacuation has now become a fighting withdrawal." Endymion became visibly agitated. "I should be there!" he exclaimed angrily, "Not here!" Geia placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. "There is nothing you could do that your father is not already doing," she said softly, "Queen Serenity has also dispatched two full Wings of Kin Guard to help defend the beaches until all our troops are safely removed from the Atlantean continent."

"That was generous of her," he commented, relieved, "With Dragonkin help, those strange youma creatures shouldn't pose too much trouble." He turned to regard his mother. "As to our control of the seas and skies, that may not last long! With the capture of Atlantis, the enemy now has as many shipyards as they need and Atland has the largest Starport on Earth!"

Endymion felt immediate remorse as his mother looked away in distress.

"I'm sorry, Mother," he said softly, "That was unforgivable. There is ALWAYS the hope that we will prevail." He sighed heavily. "The war is getting to me it seems. I've heard much about the tranquillity of the Inner Gardens here. I think I need some of that peace now." Geia turned back to gaze fondly at her son. "Go, my son. If need be, I can fetch you in time for the ceremony." Endymion nodded wearily and left to search for that inner peace he so desperately needed. After wandering the Gardens for a short time, Endymion came upon a secluded glade. Upon entering, he was startled to see that someone was seated on a stone bench under a Lunar Fringe tree. The young woman hadn't noticed him and he took a moment to study her silently.

Her clothing indicated that she was obviously of the nobility. Long blond hair flowed from her head down to her knees, held back from her face by a black headband bearing a crystal star on the front. <The symbol of her House?> he wondered. She was startlingly beautiful, a beauty that was hauntingly familiar. He felt his heart wrench within him as he noted her pale features, a clear indication of her distress. He moved forward without thinking, determined to offer this child what comfort he could.

She looked up at his approach and gave him a shaky smile. "Another seeker looking for peace? And what brings you here, My Lord?" she asked softly. He smiled back at her as he moved to sit next to her. "I had heard that these gardens were famed for their peaceful surroundings and after weeks of heavy fighting on Earth, I need that peace."

"Heavy fighting?" she asked in concern, "I knew the members of the Court were worried about something, but this I had not heard!" <I won't mention who I am,> Serenity thought, <That way, I'll finally learn something!> He sighed heavily. "Seems like the war has lasted forever! Atlantis has fallen!" She turned to look at him in shocked dismay, and their eyes met.

Endymion gasped, for as he stared into her deep blue eyes, his heart suddenly felt as if it was clamped in a vise. He dimly noted, through the roaring in his ears, that she was reacting in a similar fashion as she stared back. He raised a trembling hand to her cheek and she turned her face into it with a sigh, covering his hand with her own.

She opened her eyes in shocked startlement as he suddenly pulled free with a harsh oath and leapt to his feet. "What's wrong?" she cried, distressed at his harsh expression. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he fought his turbulent emotions. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but he WAS sure that this young girl was his LIFE, yet, she COULDN'T be! He was promised to the Moon Princess!

Serenity watched in distress as he fought to get his rampaging emotions under control. When he finally opened his eyes, her heart nearly stopped at the expression on his face, or lack thereof. Only when, frightened, she raised her eyes to his, did she see the strong emotion he was holding in check.

"Do you know what just happened to us?" he asked her in a hoarse whisper. Knowing what was now in her heart, she nodded wordlessly. He sighed heavily and raised a slightly trembling hand to his eyes. "You know, of course, that this cannot be! I am promised to another, and for all I know, so are you!" She gasped as she realized something that the emotion charged moments just past, had caused her to forget. She was indeed promised, and in less than an hour, she would be betrothed, to the wrong man!

Endymion saw the truth of his words in her eyes and nodding decisively, he turned to leave. "Can.....can you at least give me a kiss to remember you by?" a small trembling voice asked from behind him. He turned to regard her, and his eyes dropped unwillingly to her trembling lips.

Seized by the need to taste them, he turned away with a harsh cry. "No!" he cried, "Do you think I'd be able to forget you if I did as you asked?!"

"Do you really want to forget this moment?" she asked in a choked whisper. "What I want is not at issue. I have a duty and so do you. There is nothing more to be said." Without turning back, Endymion left the glade and Serenity stood motionless, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she watched him go. Maeribeth found her, unmoving, still staring at the spot where Endymion had vanished. "Ah! There you are, Hatchling," Maeribeth said cheerfully, "Come! We must get you ready for the ceremony!" At Serenity's lack of response, Maeribeth looked closely at her charge and was dismayed.

Serenity was deathly pale and trembling as tears streamed from her tightly closed eyes.

"Hatchling! What's wrong? What's happened?" Maeribeth questioned urgently. Serenity turned to regard her Kin Aunt from desolate eyes. "I don't even know his name," she whispered brokenly. Alarmed beyond measure, Maeribeth took Serenity gently by the chin and looked into her haunted eyes. <Heart pain! But....that can't BE!> she thought, shocked.

Extending her powers, she lightly touched Serenity's soul and was rocked by what she discovered. <Lords of Light! She's not only in love, but Soul Bonded as well! And that's impossible!>

Suddenly, a suspicion occurred to her. Using her sense of smell, which was many times keener than a human's, she delicately sampled the air and her suspicion was confirmed when she caught a familiar scent. <Endymion! But, why didn't they....> She looked at Serenity again. <Of course! In that getup and with her crescent moon hidden, he'd never have known who she was!>

"Serenity," she said urgently, trying to get her attention, "Hatchling! Do you trust me?" Serenity's gaze focused on her Kin Aunt and she nodded shakily. Maeribeth released her chin and gave a satisfied nod. "Then I say, get yourself ready for the ceremony. I must see to something, but TRUST me! All will be well!" Serenity nodded and smiled faintly. If her Aunt Maeribeth said things would be well, then they would be. After Serenity had left, Maeribeth exited the Gardens and headed for her Kin Sister's rooms.

Queen Serenity sat in front of her mirror brushing her long silver hair as she hummed to herself contentedly. Soon, her beloved child would be betrothed to a man who Maeribeth said would not only love her, but Soul Bond to her. She turned from the mirror when someone knocked on her door. "Come." At her invitation, Maeribeth entered the room and Queen Serenity smiled at her Kin Sister.

"Serenity, we have a slight problem," Maeribeth began as she smiled back, "If it wasn't causing our Hatchling so much pain, I think I'd actually laugh!" Queen Serenity looked concerned at that. "Serenity is hurting?! Why? What's happened?" Maeribeth looked her Kin Sister in the eye. "She went to the Gardens for a moment of peace. You KNOW how nervous she was about the betrothal." At Serenity's nod, Maeribeth continued. "It seems that a young man needed some peace as well. They met....and Soul Bonded!"

Queen Serenity gasped in shock and paled. "But...but you said she would bond to Endymion!" Maeribeth nodded firmly. "It WAS Endymion she bonded to. Since they've never met, they didn't know each other." Queen Serenity looked confused for a moment. "How could Endymion FAIL to recognize her with the moon....Oh! I see. Trying to hide her identity again, was she?" At Maeribeth's confirming nod, Queen Serenity actually laughed. "My poor baby!" she gasped through her laughter, "Can you imagine the expressions on their faces when they meet again?" Maeribeth smiled in amusement. "There is time before the ceremony, to arrange a short meeting between them," she said quietly, "If we don't, they'll look like they're attending a funeral, until they meet face to face! And that just WON'T do."

Queen Serenity wiped her eyes and nodded. "I trust I can leave that in your hands?" At her Kin Sister's nod, she continued, "I wasn't laughing at my daughter's pain, but at the trouble her impulsiveness had gotten her into. Maybe now she'll think before she does things and she'll stop giving her guards nervous breakdowns!" Maeribeth grinned. "Oh, I think I can guarantee that!" she returned wryly, "At least, for a while!"

Maeribeth led Princess Serenity, in all her royal finery, to a small ante chamber off the Throne Room. At Serenity's forlorn expression, Maeribeth sighed. "You look like you're going to a funeral, Hatchling!" she observed, "TRUST ME! Everything will be fine! Now, wait here while I go fetch Endymion." "The only thing that would make everything fine would be if Endymion had been the man I met in the Gardens!" Serenity sighed unhappily. Maeribeth kept her face expressionless. She didn't want to spoil the surprise although it was HARD not to laugh. "TRUST ME!" she repeated simply as she turned and left, closing the door behind her. Serenity sighed bitterly as she turned from the door and settled down to wait.

Maeribeth turned to the pale young man beside her as they reached the ante chamber. "Endymion, trust me, please!" she implored, "All will be well. Be gentle with her." Endymion nodded and her lips twitched, as if she was trying not to smile. He was surprised at the inner amusement he sensed from her, and for some reason, it raised his lowered spirits.

He entered and saw the young Princess standing across the room, facing away from him. He would have recognized who she was from her hair style alone. In the signature twin odango and pony tail arrangement her mother preferred, her hair flowed almost to her knees. It reminded him of someone else and he crushed that memory ruthlessly. He saw her tense as he entered and felt a surge of sympathy. She was as much a victim of duty as he was. "Serenity," he called softly, as if gentling a wild animal.

Serenity tensed as she heard the door open and someone entering. At the sound of the familiar voice calling her name, she froze in disbelief. She turned slowly, sure she was going mad. When she saw who was standing there, her hand went to her mouth to hold in a soft cry. 

Endymion stood in shock as the Princess turned around to face him, the expression on her face mirroring his. He recognized her at once. <The girl from the Gardens,> he thought, dazed. "You....you're Prince Endymion?" she whispered, her eyes filled with a desperate hope. He nodded shakily, still unable to speak. Noticing the silent plea in her eyes, he simply spread his arms in invitation. She didn't need him to ask twice as she flew into his arms. His arms went around her trembling figure and he held her tightly, as he had wanted to do since meeting her in the Gardens.

After a time, he put a finger under her chin and gently raised her head. Her cheeks were tear streaked, but her eyes, those lovely expressive blue eyes, were filled with such joy that he swallowed with difficulty. "With this covered," he said unsteadily, bending his head to kiss the moon crescent on her forehead, "How could I have known that the tantalizing little witch I met in the Gardens would turn out to be you!"

He smiled at her delicate blush. "A short time ago, you asked me to kiss you." Her blush deepened. "You're blooming like a rose!" he observed softly, "I think I'll collect that kiss now." Despite her fierce blush, she raised her lips in invitation and he lowered his head to taste them as her arms went around his neck.

"Know what?" Endymion said softly, his lips brushing against her hair.

"No, what?" she murmured dreamily, content to be in his arms. Endymion grinned. "I thought this kind of thing only happened in bad romances!"

Serenity looked up at him, startled. At the mischievous expression on his face, she giggled. "It does, doesn't it?" she said merrily. She sobered at once. "I'm so glad it happened to us, though." His expression softened and he leaned down to kiss her again, when there was a knock on the door.

They parted reluctantly as Maeribeth peeked in. "Are you ready, Hatchlings?" she smiled, "It's time." Endymion raised Serenity's hand to his lips. "How about it, Little One?" he asked softly, "ARE you ready?" Her smile was blinding in its joy as she nodded, unable to speak. Maeribeth felt tears in her eyes as their joy in each other, brought back memories of her beloved Lifemate, Vordin. Lost to her these past ten years, the pain of his death never left her.

As they entered the crowded Throne Room, Queen Serenity looked up and smiled at them before returning to her discussion with Queen Geia, Endymion's mother. When they climbed the dais and reached her, Queen Serenity turned to Endymion with a smile. "You'll be relieved to know that your mother received a message from your father." "And?" he queried urgently. "The Kin Wings have beaten off the Dark Kingdom attackers," she explained, "Your troops and those of Lemuria have been successfully evacuated and are on their way home." He thanked her with a sigh of relief and turned to smile lovingly at his intended.

"Well, children? Are you ready to begin?" Queen Serenity asked them. Without taking their eyes from each other, they answered her that they were ready. Queen Serenity moved to the front of the dais. "On this happy day, I am announcing the betrothal of my beloved daughter to Prince Endymion of the Crystal Kingdom!" She gently took her daughter's hand and Endymion's and joined them, wrapping a ribbon, with the colors of both their kingdoms, around their joined hands. Queen Serenity looked out at the crowded room. "Their wedding will take place in one year from this day, as is our custom." The assembled in the Throne Room let loose a thunderous cheer as the betrothed couple turned to face them.

Princess Serenity was much loved by her people, and they were heartened that she could marry someone she so obviously adored. Younger Venus wiped a tear from her cheek. "This is just SO romantic," she sighed as she watched Serenity's and Endymion's preoccupation with each other.

Elder Venus, standing next to her student, just smiled. She was very familiar with Princess Minako's enthusiasms, but THIS time, even she had to agree that Minako was right.

"That is the nature of a Soul Bond," Maeribeth was explaining to her Kin Sister, "It is a bond SO strong, not even death can sunder it!" Queen Serenity smiled. "Though dark times lie ahead, the future looks bright!"

The End (For now)


	7. Kin Sisters

» § «

Kin Sisters

By: EmpressOfSilence

» § «

Vordin flew high above Crystal City, his Wing of twenty arrayed behind him in formation. He kept watch over the retreating Youma in the distance. <Another raid, another battle and another `victory',> he thought wearily, <What ARE they up to?> This was the first raid that had ever penetrated so deeply into the Crystal Kingdom, and Vordin was very worried. General Kunzite had also warned him about something he called a `Chaos Dragon', whatever that was.

A sudden blast of displaced air from above warned him. He looked up to see a large black form descend on him as the other Kin cried out in surprise. Agonizing pain shot through him as the black form struck him, its razor sharp claws slashing viciously. He heard the battle cries of his Wing when the darkness claimed him and he knew no more.

"But Auntie Maeribeth, if the other Kin could breath lightning, why can't you?" eight year old Princess Serenity asked her teacher. Maeribeth smiled at her insatiably curious young student. "Well Hatchling, that's something we don't know for sure," she explained as simply as she could, "It could be because this land is different from the one my people came from. It chose to make us the way we...." She stopped speaking, her head cocked to one side, as if listening. She gave a strangled gasp as her hands clasped her head. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony, as the searing pain of a severed Pair Bond blasted through her unguarded mind. She stood erect for a few seconds more, her body trembling from the strain, before collapsing bonelessly to the floor. 

Serenity looked uncomprehendingly at her mother's unconscious Kin Sister. "Auntie Maeribeth?" she whispered as she slowly approached her. She put a small hand on her Aunt's shoulder and shook her. "Auntie! Wake up!" Serenity whispered fiercely, "It's NOT funny!" Maeribeth did not respond, her body was completely limp. She looked down at her Kin Aunt's deathly pale face and felt terror overwhelm her. "Mommy!" she screamed, tears falling from wide frightened eyes to stream down her cheeks, "Mooooommmeeee!!"

The door of the Royal Apartment burst open at Serenity's cry, and thirteen year old Mercury ran in with Jupiter right behind her. "Serenity! What's wrong? Why did....?" Mercury broke off at sight of the unconscious Dragonkin.

Rushing to her side, Mercury pulled out her computer as Jupiter joined her. "Will she be alright, Ami?" Serenity pleaded tearfully. Mercury looked at her young Princess and knew she couldn't lie to her. "I don't know yet, Poppet," she answered worriedly as she scanned Maeribeth with her computer, "Can you do me a favor, Sweetie? Will you go and get your mother?"

After young Serenity had left, Jupiter turned to Mercury. "Mercury, shouldn't we have tried to calm her down, BEFORE sending her to get her mother?" she asked with a frown, "She's going to worry a lot of people when she bursts into the Throne Room in the state she's in!"

"Good!" Mercury answered without looking up from her computer, "They SHOULD be worried!" Jupiter looked sharply at her companion. "You know what's wrong with her?" Mercury shook her head slightly. "Not exactly." she replied, perplexed, "It's similar to severe shock, but it's not that." Her computer began to beep urgently. She touched a key and gasped. She turned a horrified look at her friend. "Jupiter! Get a healer! Quickly!" she cried turning back to her computer, "Her life signs have gone critical AND THEY'RE FAILING!!" Jupiter took one startled look at Mercury and rushed from the apartment, heading as fast as she could run, for the Kin Healer who was based in the Palace.

Queen Serenity was deep in conversation with the Ambassador of the Mars Kingdom when the Throne Room doors opened. Princess Serenity ran in, sobbing wildly. "Mommy!" she cried, "I want my mother!"

Queen Serenity opened her mouth to scold her daughter, when the words fled from her mind at the look on her child's face. The mother replaced the queen as she rushed forward to embrace her hysterical child. She rocked back and forth on her knees, soothing her trembling daughter. She looked up at Avalon's approach. "Avalon, clear the Throne Room," she ordered quietly while stroking her daughter's hair comfortingly, "Audiences are over for now, until I learn what's happened." Avalon nodded and moved off to implement his Queen's command.

General Kunzite cursed viciously as a fourth Dragonkin fell from the sky, shredded by the claws of the Chaos Dragon. He looked to the north. He could see the fleeing Youma were turning to return to the fray.

"They're helpless against the thing!" Zoisite cried. Kunzite studied his companion grimly. "Considering it's at least three times their size AND apparently immune to their powers, I'm not surprised." He continued to watch the desperately one sided battle. "Zoisite, the Chaos Dragon is fully occupied with the Kin Wing. Let's see if something mundane can hurt him. Bring out our `little surprise'!"

Zoisite nodded and ran to the city gates. "Lieutenant, your men can bring it out now," he ordered, "Hurry! The Kin Wing is taking dreadful casualties! They can't hold much longer!"

A massive ballista rolled from the gates, slowly, pulled by lines of sweating cursing soldiers, who struggled to get the massive weapon into firing position. Kunzite continued to study the battle worriedly. The Chaos Dragon was still fully occupied with the Wing's ragged survivors and had not yet noticed the frantic activity on the ground.

Zoisite stood with his sword at the ready once the weapon was positioned and waiting. He exchanged a concerned glance with Kunzite. <If only we could get the attention of one of the Kin,> he fretted anxiously, <We need a decoy to get the beast in our sights!>

He need not have worried. Galen noticed the huge ballista almost at once, and realized what was needed. <They need a decoy,> he thought,

<Guess I'm elected!> He looked at the Chaos Dragon consideringly, and roared out an insult. Though Galen spoke in Kaeloch, the tongue of the Dragonkin, the tone of voice was unmistakable. The huge beast bellowed in fury and Galen fled, the Chaos Dragon in angry pursuit.

Galen dove straight at the ballista, the Chaos Dragon following in his wake. As Galen saw Zoisite's sword flash, he pulled up frantically.

Zoisite's sword came down slashing the rope holding the huge weapon cocked. The bow snapped forward with a thunderous TWANG! A fifteen foot bolt sped into the sky passing just beneath Galen as he continued to climb. His pursuer pulled up attempting to follow, exposing its chest.

The bolt struck, burying itself in the massive chest, almost to the fletching.

The beast let out a deafening shriek of agony. "YES!" Zoisite crowed, "BULLSEYE!" His expression changed to alarm. "Quick! Everyone, MOVE!" They fled from the ballista as the dying Chaos Dragon continued its dive, lacking the strength to pull out of it. It struck the ballista still trying to pull out the bolt in its chest that was killing it. An explosion of light and dust. When the dust cleared, the Chaos Dragon was gone.

Zoisite looked at the tangled wreckage of the ballista. "Oh well," he remarked to Kunzite, "Back to the ol' drawing board!" Kunzite turned to look north. "Look," he said, pointing. Everyone turned to look. The Youma were retreating once more. The gathered soldiers cheered in jubilation.

The cheers subsided as the ragged remnants of the Kin Wing landed around them. Of a full Wing of twenty, only nine remained, and only two of those were fit for duty. Kunzite moved forward to offer his condolences, and to consult with Galen on what to do next.

After a moment of discussion, Galen called a halt. "We will send another Wing, My Lord Kunzite," Galen told him, "But I must get the remnants of THIS one, back to the Moon." <And I must get to Mother!> he continued to himself, grieved over his father's death and desperately worried about his mother, <With mother deep in the throes of Bond Shock, My Queen will be too grieved to realize she can save my mother with the Kin Bond!>

Once her daughter was calm enough to talk, Queen Serenity got the whole story from her and her eyes widened in shock. She opened her senses hurriedly and was staggered by a wave of searing pain and a grief so intense that she was stunned by it. <Gods!> she thought, shaken. "Elder Mercury! Come with me!" she commanded, "Something terrible has happened to Maeribeth!" Picking up her daughter, she rushed from the Throne Room,

Elder Mercury on her heels. As she rushed to her Kin Sister's aid, she failed to notice the Kin Guard in the Throne Room when they stiffened in shock, as an open send from one of the Kin on Earth reached them.

Queen Serenity sat next to her bed, regarding its occupant with tear filled eyes. <She has not stirred for almost two hours!> she thought, swallowing a sob as she looked at her sister's snow white face. She glanced at her daughter sleeping next to Maeribeth on the bed. With the simplicity of youth, she felt that her presence alone might bring her Aunt back from wherever she had fled. <And who knows,> she mused, <She may even be right!>

Shortly after Maeribeth had been moved to the bed, Galen had returned with the shattered remnants of Vordin's Wing. Avalon had already informed them of the tragic battle on Earth. Now seeing the survivors, it was driven home that Vordin, her Guard Commander, was dead. Now they knew the reason for Maeribeth's collapse. The Kin Healer had told her that her sister was suffering from `Bond Shock', the usually lethal result of a Pair Bond severed by death. Galen, however, refused to accept that his mother would die and had gone to the Kin Caverns for help.

<What's taking him so long?> Queen Serenity thought impatiently, <If my Kin Bond to her is the one way to save her, I want to do it while there's still a chance!> She reached down and clasped her sister's cold limp hand. She brought it to her cheek and could hold her tears back no longer.

"Oh Sister!" she sobbed out softly, tears streaming from her desolate eyes, "Please don't leave me, PLEASE!" She bowed her head over Maeribeth's hand. "Oh if only I could DO something!" she choked out.

"Actually, My Queen, you can," a soft hesitant voice came from the doorway. Queen Serenity turned slowly to the door and wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see her visitor clearly. A young girl stood there, only five feet tall, with shoulder length curly silver hair. On her forehead, was the symbol of the Dragonkin. Queen Serenity gasped in surprise. <Her symbol is GOLD!> she thought, shocked. She looked into the Kin's eyes and received a second shock. Instead of the silver eyes she expected, this Kin's eyes were blue, a blue so dark that it was almost black. The child's posture indicated extreme nervousness, as if ready to flee at any moment.

Galen stepped into the room and placed a calming hand on the young Kin's shoulder. "This is Azeroth, My Queen," he explained, "She's only a hatchling and this is her first time in the Capital. She's only thirty-four years old." Queen Serenity gasped and rose to take the trembling hatchling into her arms. "Galen! She's just a baby!" she remonstrated, "Why bring the child here, of all places?!"

"Because, My Queen, Azeroth volunteered to come after I explained our problem," he explained, not at all put off by the Queen's sudden motherly demeanor, "She is the rarest and most precious of Dragonkin." Azeroth, sensing the Queen's protectiveness, leaned into her and her trembling stilled as Queen Serenity's arms tightened in soothing security. "Rarer even than Soul Healers?" she asked, curious in spite of herself. Galen nodded in affirmation. "Much rarer," he replied, "Mother is the third Soul Healer born to the Moon Kingdom Dragonkin.

Though the other two are dead, there WERE three at one time. Azeroth is the first of her kind to be born here. Sometimes, thousands of years can pass before one like her is born to us. You see, Azeroth is an Empath!"

Queen Serenity looked down incredulously at the girl in her arms. Azeroth stared back, her strange eyes meeting the Queen's. "It is true," Azeroth said softly, "You can use your Kin Bond to go into Eldara Maeribeth's mind. I can help you by following the Eldara's emotions to show you where in her mind she has withdrawn. Together, we can help her come back out!"

<Ah, the simplicity of children!> Queen Serenity thought, meeting Galen's eyes, <I hope it is as easy as that.> Azeroth led Queen Serenity to the bed. She sat on one side and bade the Queen to take the other. She placed her hands on the sides of Maeribeth's head. "My Queen, please place your hands over mine and follow my lead," Azeroth instructed. She looked up at the Queen hesitantly, and Serenity's gentle smile reassured her.

"My Queen," she began softly, "This may be dangerous for you!" Serenity frowned slightly. "How so, Hatchling?" Azeroth looked down at the Eldara. "The Eldara is near death," she explained slowly, not looking at Serenity, "If she should die while you are in her mind, you, too, will be lost! Only a Soul Healer could save you, and SHE is the only one we have!" Serenity glanced at her daughter. <My little princess... my successor,> she thought sadly, <Much too young to assume my Throne! However....> She turned back to Azeroth, her eyes filled with resolve.

"In this instance, my duty is to my Kin Sister," she said firmly, "I'll take that chance simply because it IS the only chance to save her!" Azeroth smiled with relief. "I was hoping you would try, My Queen," she whispered, "Place your hands atop mine."

The Queen placed her hands atop Azeroth's and both of them immediately tranced. Galen cast a shield over the room to hold out foreign emotions and waited, hoping against hope, that the Kin Bond would be enough to save his critically ill mother. <Mother!> he thought, raising trembling hands to rub eyes burning with unshed tears.

She was lost in the Dark. Adrift on a sea of nothingness, she grieved, grieved as deeply as only someone who had lost lover and life partner could grieve. She dimly perceived that she was in danger of losing herself. <Bond Shock,> she thought dimly, <Do I care?>

<<Maeri! Maeri, answer me, please!>> That cry, a cry from someone she knew, someone she loved dearly, affected her as nothing else could have. She uncoiled herself from her fetal position slightly, a faint interest in her pain filled silver eyes.

She listened, but did not reply. <<Maeri, please! I need you! Please answer me!>> came the call again. Something stirred inside her at the anguish in the call, but she still did not answer. <Leave me alone,> she thought painfully to herself.

  
  


<<Kin Sister! I will NOT leave until you answer me!>> A hint of impatience appeared in Maeribeth's eyes. <Fine. Then stay!> she thought.

<<Eldara,>> a soft childish voice whispered. Maeribeth's eyes widened slightly. <That voice! It COULDN'T be!> <<Eldara,>> the child's voice whispered again, <<Serenity will remain until you answer, and if you go into the void while she is here, she will die too and the young Princess will be all alone!>>

<No!> Maeribeth thought in anguish, <Don't force me to make that choice!> She twisted in agony, her love for her Kin Sister at war with her will to die. She thought of Serenity's desolation at Orion's death and the Kin Bond that pulled her from the depths of despair. She thought of the trying times as she worked to heal her Kin Sister's shattered spirit and the joy of Princess Serenity's birth. And lastly, she thought of the great love she had for her sister and which her sister had for her. She felt terribly ashamed. <I am NOT alone, and I never have been!> she thought.

<<Kin Sister! Answer me! PLEASE, I beg of you!>> THAT made her uncoil completely, her eyes shocked. <Oh, you are selfish,> she admonished herself, <To reduce her to begging!> She thrust down her grief and allowed the love she had for Serenity to rise in it's stead, until she felt choked by it. <<Serenity! Kin Sister! I am here!>>

Queen Serenity appeared before her, looking painfully relieved. At the sight of her, Maeribeth's eyes filled with tears again. With a grief stricken wail, she threw herself into her Kin Sister's arms. For a timeless moment, there was no sound in the nothingness but the sound of heart grief. After a time, she looked up. <<Please forgive me, Sister!>> Serenity gently wiped the tears from her Kin Sister's cheeks.

<<There is nothing to forgive. You answered. Azeroth is holding the link open for us. Please, beloved Sister, take my hand! Come out with me!>>

Maeribeth looked at Serenity. Serenity's eyes were filled with desperate entreaty. <<PLEASE!>> She looked at her Sister's hand and reached out a violently trembling hand to clasp it. Serenity smiled and returned the clasp tightly then, she tugged hard.

She felt a moment of disorienting dizziness and next thing she knew, she was coming out of her trance. Azeroth pulled back and smiled. "She is back, Majesty!" she said joyfully, "She will wake soon so I will leave now." Serenity cast a grateful smile on the child. "Thank you, my dear! From both of us."

At a movement from the bed, Serenity turned her full attention to its occupant, only dimly noting Azeroth and Galen quietly leaving the room. Serenity watched as Maeribeth's eyes fluttered open. As the pain of grief hit her, Serenity took the grieving Dragonkin into her arms and rocked her, crooning a wordless lullaby. Too weak even to sob, Maeribeth clutched her Kin Sister tightly, her tears wetting Serenity's shoulder.

Princess Serenity awoke with a start. Looking up, she saw Maeribeth in her mother's arms. With the clear sight of the young, she crawled up the bed and hugged her Aunt tightly around the waist. One of the Dragonkin's arms came down to clasp the child firmly as Maeribeth held on desperately to her only anchors in a sea of pain.

"Kin Sister?" came a hoarse voice from against her shoulder. Serenity looked down to see Maeribeth looking up at her. "Do you remember what I said to you on the Crystal Mounts, after our ride?" Serenity nodded with a sad smile. "I do indeed," she answered. "Well, I hope you're ready to return the favor since I'm the one who needs the handkerchiefs now!"

Serenity felt a surge of joy. Maeribeth was smiling at her! A weak smile to be sure, but a smile nonetheless. "I have all the hankies you'll ever need," she replied, her tear filled eyes shining, "And I will be here when EVER you need me!" Princess Serenity looked up at that. "Me too!" she piped up. Maeribeth took the child and concentrated on soothing her as Serenity looked on smiling.

<She will be well now,> she thought, <It will take time, but we have that time now.> She looked up at the stars outside the window. <Vordin, I'll look after her,> she vowed silently, <I swear it by the Moon!>

The End (For now)


	8. Deadly Nightshade

» § «

Deadly Nightshade

By: EmpressOfSilence

» § «

Princess Serenity sat in front of her mirror in her room brushing her hair with a dreamy expression on her pretty face. A ball was scheduled this evening and Endymion would be in attendance. The past three weeks since the announced betrothal had been relatively quiet, the Dark Kingdom concentrating on subduing the last pockets of resistance on the Atlantean continent.

<Nothing we can do to help those poor people,> she thought sadly. She stared at her reflection pensively and sighed as she put her hair up in its usual odango and ponytail arrangement. She smiled as she thought of Endymion again. She could not stay sad with her love coming. <Oh Endymion! I can't WAIT to see you!> she thought excitedly, <These last three weeks felt like three YEARS without you!>

She heard a soft sound from her sitting room. "Aunt Maeribeth?" she called, moving to her bedroom door, "Is that you? What's..." She never finished her question as a talon fist impacted with stunning force against her jaw. Her vision exploded with stars, then, blackness.

Prince Endymion moved through the Palace halls towards Princess Serenity's rooms. He smiled in anticipation. He couldn't WAIT to see her again! He had asked the Queen for permission to escort his beloved to the ball and she, smiling in understanding, granted it.

When he reached her door, he knocked softly. No answer. He knocked again, hard enough to sting his knuckles. "Serenity!" he called, "Are you ready yet?" Still no answer. He frowned in concern. He turned to a guard posted just down the hall. "Has the Princess left her room?" The guard shook his head and replied, "No, Your Highness, but she did say that I was to admit you when you arrived."

Filled with a sense of foreboding, he slowly opened the door and walked into the sitting room. He looked around alertly. "Serenity!" he called loudly, "Where are you?" Something caught his eye, near the door to her bedroom. He moved over and bent down. A ribbon lying discarded on the floor. Nothing unusual about that in and of itself, yet, it seemed strangely out of place.

Seeing something else nearby out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see a small spot of red on the floor. <That looks like blood!> he thought uneasily. He touched his finger to it. It was still slightly wet. He put his finger to his mouth and a familiar salty metallic taste filled it. <It IS blood!!> Truly horrified now, he rushed to the door.

"Guard! Get Her Majesty and Maeribeth!" he cried, "Get the Senshi as well! Hurry! The Princess' life may depend on it!!" The Guard gave him one startled look and, dropping his pike, ran for the Throne Room like a world class sprinter.

He turned back to the room, his demeanor completely different. Now, as he prowled through the sitting room, everything about him said `predator'. His keen hunter's eye missed nothing as he examined anything and everything in minute detail, looking for clues. Spying something by the window, he moved and knelt on the ground to examine his find. A footprint, just barely visible, anyone else would likely have missed it. Endymion straightened, his heart thudded with dread, his suspicions confirmed. The creature who made the print was not human.

Only one conclusion was possible... The Dark Kingdom.

He turned at the sound of running footsteps as both Queen Serenity and her Kin Sister burst into the room. "Endymion! What....?" the Queen panted as she tried to catch her breath. "The Dark Kingdom has taken the Princess!" he said bleakly indicating the non-human footprint. As the Queen paled at the news, he pointed to the spot of blood. "I think they hurt her as well if that bit of blood is hers!" He clenched his fists as Maeribeth moved to the spot. She swallowed and chanted as she moved her hands in circular motions over the red spot. As it glowed, she turned ghost white. "It IS her blood!" she whispered, "Oh gods...Hatchling..."

"Where are the Senshi?!" Endymion demanded. Queen Serenity met his gaze, her eyes bleak. "They are on their home planets visiting their families!" Endymion looked grim at THAT news. "Then I must go after them myself! There's no time to lose!" he stated, "My impression that they went north. What's north of here?" "The Forest of Tranquility," Queen Serenity whispered, "If they've gone in there, we'll never find them! That forest is an endless maze!" She thought of never seeing her beloved daughter again.

Endymion smiled grimly. "I'm a hunter, Your Majesty," he reassured her, "If anyone can find them, I can! I'm taking my horse. I'll never be able to trail them with a flyer." With that, he ran from the room, heading for the stables which held the two horses he had brought to the Moon. One, Rose, was his gift to his love; the other, Apollo, a grand stallion, was his own mount, brought so that he could ride with her. Now he was overwhelmingly glad he had.

After removing the last of their weapons from the wreck, the Youma Leader turned to the other six Youma. "How long do we have until the ship leaves?" he asked harshly. "About two hours, Sir," answered the one holding the blanket wrapped Princess, "Why does Her Majesty want this CHILD anyway?" The leader gave a chilling laugh, "Her Royal Implacableness HATES this moon child for some reason and wants to KILL her personally." He turned a vicious glance on their unconscious captive. "I'd say that by the time Beryl is through with her, she'll be begging for death!" He laughed again as he waved his warriors north, into the forest.

Serenity turned to her Kin Sister. "What if he goes the wrong way?" she asked worriedly. Maeribeth gave her sister a grim smile. "He won't. That impression he got, was from their Soul Bond, which means that our hatchling is still alive!" she pointed out, "However, Endymion is all alone. He'll need help. We have no choice. You MUST summon HER!"

Serenity looked uneasy. "You KNOW I feel like a villain whenever I do!" she said softly, "I feel I'm taking advantage of her!" Maeribeth shook her head. "It's all part of the healing process, my Sister," she explained, "A little revenge for the loss of her Life Mate and Hatchlings keeps her going. I think, however, that THIS mission will see her healing complete!" At Serenity's questioning look, the Soul Healer continued, "You didn't see her face when our Hatchling was born. I did. There was love and a desperate hope in her eyes. When you summon her, tell her it's a Code Black emergency."

Now Serenity REALLY looked confused. "But, there IS no such thing!" Maeribeth grinned. "I know, but I told her the Code Black meant dire peril to the Princess, my Sister. Now summon her!" Serenity almost laughed at Maeribeth's ploy. That would INDEED get her interest quickly.

Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated. <<Deadly Nightshade! I do summon thee! We have a Code Black Emergency! Meet in the room of the Princess with ALL speed!>>

Endymion reined in Apollo at sight of the wreckage. <An Atlantean flyer!> he thought incredulously, <Who is stupid enough to try and fly one of THOSE in the Moon's thinner air?!> He dismounted and moved around the wreck, studying the ground carefully. The non-human footprints in the dirt told him everything he needed to know. The kidnappers' trail headed north into the Forest of Tranquility exactly where he had feared. Endymion's lips thinned grimly. Remounting Apollo, he headed north towards the forest, following the trail he had found.

"The Senshi will return in a couple of hours, Serenity," Maeribeth soothed her sister as the agitated Queen paced back and forth. "In a couple of hours, it may be too late to go after them!" Serenity cried in despair, "My child... my BABY is in the hands of those... those...THINGS! Oh! Where is NIGHTSHADE?!"

"I am here, Majesty," a voice whispered from behind them. They turned in shocked surprise as a dark form moved out of the shadows on the far side of the room, and moved into the light. She was clad head to foot in unrelieved black. Twin swords were strapped to her back. Bandoleers of throwing daggers crossed her chest and dagger hilts protruded from her boot tops. The silver dragon symbol on her forehead and the few silver locks of hair that escaped her hood, were the only things proclaiming her as Dragonkin.

Serenity met her eyes and was astounded. Usually, Nightshade's eyes were silver ice, no feeling at all. Now, they were molten silver, hot with a frightening fury. If she sent Nightshade after the kidnappers, the kidnappers would die. Serenity was unconcerned about this, her only concern the safe return of daughter. "Nightshade," Serenity greeted her, "My daughter has been kidnapped by Dark Kingdom operatives. Prince Endymion has went after them alone since the Senshi haven't yet returned." Nightshade's only reaction was a silent snarl, but she nodded at her Queen to continue.

"Endymion received information from his Soul Bond with my daughter indicating they are headed north, into the Forest of Tranquility.

Endymion needs help. This is far too dangerous for him to handle alone!" Serenity fell silent and studied the dark Dragonkin.

"When the Senshi return, send them after us," Nightshade finally said in her hoarse whisper, "I go now to seek Endymion. Rest easy, My Queen. I will bring My Princess and My Prince home safe. Our enemies, however, will feel my fury!" With that said, there was a swirl of darkness and she was gone.

Maeribeth turned to her sister with a mysterious smile. "I believe that we have seen `Deadly Nightshade' for the LAST time!" she commented.

Serenity looked at her sister in shock. "You mean she'll die?!" she gasped. Maeribeth placed a calming hand on Serenity's shoulder. "In a manner of speaking," she clarified, "When she returns, she will return as Liliannath the Healer, her old self restored and all her wounds healed!"

Endymion reined in Apollo and listened intently. Something was wrong. He was deep in the forest, hot on the kidnappers' trail. This deep into the forest, there should be sounds from the local wildlife. The forest, however, was deathly silent. At a sound from above, he looked up just as a dark form descended upon him from the forest canopy, knocking him from Apollo's back.

Holding his opponent's dagger at bay, Endymion pulled a dagger from his boot and drove it into his attacker's side. It gave an unearthly screech and exploded into dust. Endymion leapt to his feet and drawing his sword with his other hand, he put his back to a tree and took stock of his situation.

Apollo was gone. Likely heading back to his stables in the Royal Palace. Five of the strange non-human assassins surrounded him. <Five to one odds with these creatures are NOT good odds!> he mused as he watched the smooth and fast way they moved. He readied his sword as the creatures moved swiftly to the attack. Three of the creatures exploded into dust as bright daggers slashed into them from above. The other two stopped in shock. Endymion was no less shocked as a black clad stranger landed beside him.

When she turned to award him a brief glance, he was even more shocked. Dragonkin! <Oh wait,> he recalled, <Even on Earth we've heard of Deadly Nightshade, the Dragonkin assassin!> "Think you can take one while I get the other?" she asked calmly as she drew her two swords. Endymion grinned fiercely and Nightshade actually grinned back. They attacked, so swift were they, that the two youmas had barely enough time to ready a defense.

Using sword and dagger, Endymion fought to get through the youma's defenses. When sword and dagger were fully engaged, he recalled something his friend, Kunzite, had said, "When sword and dagger are fully occupied," his teacher had told him, "You still have a weapon your enemy does not expect, USE IT!" He grinned and lashed out with a foot, sweeping his opponent's feet from beneath him. The youma fell hard and Endymion's blades followed, to make sure it stayed down. When the youma was dusted, he turned to Nightshade, to see her watching him, her opponent already history.

"Interesting technique, young Prince," she commented, "I think I'd like to meet your teacher." Endymion laughed. "You likely would!" he said wryly, "Kunzite is as unconventional as they come. He feels that the body is also a weapon that shouldn't be ignored!" Nightshade nodded her approval. "Your teacher is QUITE correct," she affirmed, "And now, let us continue. We have your betrothed to rescue!" He nodded and finding the trail, the two of them continued deeper into the forest.

Maeribeth looked to her sister in concern. Queen Serenity was TRYING to hold her composure, but she was fighting a losing battle as a tear trickled down her cheek. <<Eldara, the last ship has touched down and the Senshi are on their way to the Palace,>> Avalon spoke into her mind. 

She turned to her sister. "Hold on, dear Serenity!" she soothed, "Avalon just told me that the Senshi have returned!" Queen Serenity gave a quick nod. "Have them meet us here at once, Maeri," she whispered, "I don't want anyone else to see me like this." Maeribeth gave her a look full of compassion. <<Avalon, have the Senshi meet us in Princess Serenity's chambers.>> At Avalon's acknowledgment, she turned to her sister when an unexpected contact made her gasp.

<<Eldara! Nightshade here. Endymion and I have located a Dark Kingdom base deep within the Forest.>> Serenity had turned at Maeribeth's gasp and Maeribeth held up her hand to halt her questions as she maintained the contact. <<Can you get the Princess out of there?>> she questioned. 

<<I believe so. There is a ship here. I think that when it's ready to take off, that the Princess will be placed on-board. We have about an hour, I'll wager. The Senshi and the Kin Wings must NOT attack until we are clear! If the base is endangered, they will likely just KILL the Princess! I'll let you know when we have her.>> With that, Nightshade's presence in her mind was gone. As the Senshi and their teachers began to file in, Maeribeth prepared to give them Nightshade's news. The waiting part, she knew, would be the hardest thing to convince them of.

Endymion turned to his black clad companion as she studied the guard posts. "Nightshade, why did you become an assassin?" he asked curiously, "I never even knew that Dragonkin COULD be assassins!"

Without taking her eyes from the objects she was studying, she carefully considered his question. For some strange reason, she WANTED him to understand. "My family and I were vacationing on Earth," she finally said. Endymion looked puzzled. As she continued her study of the enemy base, "Yes, we DO vacation sometimes and Earth is a wild and lovely world. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. A Dark Kingdom raiding party caught us. We never even had time to change. They left me for dead after....after...." She dropped her head into her hands as she shook with suppressed sobs. Endymion took her in his arms and just let her grieve.

<Probably the first time she's actually grieved for them,> he thought sadly. "And then?" he asked gently. She looked up, her silver eyes full of tears. "When I recovered, I lived only to revenge myself on the Dark Kingdom for the deaths of my Life-mate and my Hatchlings. Because my life was poisoned by their horrible deaths, I took the name of the poison known as `Deadly Nightshade' and became an assassin, my only targets were of the Dark Kingdom. Now, I think my Eldara was right. Before, I could never feel, like my emotions were locked in ice. Since my beloved Princess was born, that ice seems to be thawing." She gave Endymion a shaky smile of gratitude. "Now let's try to get her out of there!"

They crouched at the base of the wall as the guard walked past. "We have about five minutes before he returns," she whispered, "Let's go!"

Tossing a grapple over the wall, she clambered up the rope like a squirrel. Endymion followed quickly and throwing the rope down the other side, they descended just as quickly. Nightshade shook the rope in order to loosen the grapple hook and cursed under her breath. "What's wrong?" Endymion whispered urgently. "Darn thing's caught!" she muttered back, "It won't come loose!" She jerked the rope again, but the hook held fast. Endymion looked further down the wall and his blood went

cold. "That guard's coming back!" At her companion's words, Nightshade gave the rope a desperate tug and the hook came loose and hurtled towards them. Endymion reached his hand out and just caught the hook before it could fall to the ground and alert the guard. They dove into the shadows at the base of the wall and held their breaths as the guard walked past. Oblivious to their presence, the guard continued on his rounds as Endymion and Nightshade let out sighs of relief.

Finding what cover they could, the two warriors moved deeper into the base. When they reached a guarded building on the far side of the base's landing pad, they dove for cover as the door opened and two youma came out, followed by a man in a dark gray uniform. "You have done well," the gray clad human stated, "The ship will be ready in about half an hour. Until then, let no one near her `quarters'. Understood?" The black clad youma assassins nodded and positioned themselves on each side of the door as the human walked off towards the larger building at the base's center.

"Great," Endymion muttered, "We know where she is. Now how do we get past those two without rousing the whole bloody base?!" Nightshade took off her pack and opening it, pulled two long narrow tubes from it.

Endymion recognized them. <Blow guns!> Putting on thick leather gloves, she pulled out a small pouch and opened it to reveal the darts that the blow guns fired. "Interesting. What poison do you use?" he asked as he noticed the VERY careful way she was loading the weapons. She turned to him and grinned. "Addersting poison," she answered, her eyes filled with amusement at the sudden consternation in his. The addersting was a winged serpent native to the central highlands of Mars. There was NO deadlier poison in the solar system. He took the weapon she handed him with trepidation and she almost laughed at the expression on his face.

"You take the one on the right," she instructed. At his shaky nod, she put the end of the gun to her mouth and aimed carefully. She fired and her target jerked as the dart hit. Her target dissolved into dust with Endymion's following a second later.

They rushed to the door and hurriedly entered. Serenity lay on a cot at the far side of the room. Endymion's eyes widened at the huge bloody bruise on the side of her jaw. He rushed to her side as Nightshade remained by the door. "Serenity!" he whispered as he stroked her forehead gently. Her eyes fluttered open. "Endymion?" She winced as her jaw throbbed. "They said Queen Beryl wanted to kill me," she whispered hoarsely while trembling, "but that she would make me beg for death first!" She gave a little sob of fright. "Hush, my love," he answered

softly, leaning down to gently kiss her mouth, "We're getting you out of here!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her carefully.

They shared another tender kiss before he moved to the door to join Nightshade.

Leading the way, Nightshade moved back to where they had entered. She seethed with fury at her Princess' injury and longed to heal it, but they had to leave before they were discovered. "HALT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They turned sharply to see a Youma behind them. Its eyes widened at seeing Serenity in Endymion's arms. Flame streamed from Nightshade's hands, burning the creature to ash in mid-shout. As shouts of alarm sprung up from all over the base, Nightshade pushed Endymion towards the wall. "Hurry!" she cried, "Or they'll cut us off!"

On reaching the wall, Nightshade looked back and cursed viciously. "They'll reach us before we can climb!" She looked to be in the grip of an internal struggle. <I said I never would again!> she argued with herself. <Yes and you said you wouldn't use your powers either, and you did!> her conscience answered, <It's DO or DIE!>

She turned to look at Endymion and he was astonished to see her crying. She shimmered and a twenty five foot Dragonkin appeared where she had stood. "Get on!" she whispered hoarsely. "But...." he started. "I know a Kin Bond with a creature like me is not welcome, but it's the only way," she said tonelessly, her eyes anguished. He nodded, but before he mounted, he kissed her snout. "You are NO monster, Sis!" he whispered, "Forgive yourself. Everyone else never blamed you!" He mounted carefully, holding his Princess in his arms as Nightshade gave a mighty sob at his understanding words. Beating her wings, she rose into the air with her precious passengers. Energy bolts blasted past them as the guards opened fire. Nightshade dodged and twisted as she desperately struggled to gain altitude.

<<NOW, ELDARA!!>> Nightshade screamed mentally, <<WE'RE CLEAR!!>> With the popping sound of displaced air, the Kin Wings appeared over the base as Nightshade winged past them. Unleashing streams of flame, the Wings descended on the base like avenging angels. The main gates blew in, blasted from their hinges by lightning, announcing the arrival of the Senshi. Nightshade flew on, leaving the battle for the doomed base behind as she rushed to get her passengers to safety.

Endymion walked through the halls of the Palace and entered Serenity's chambers. With an anxious Queen Serenity trailing, he entered her room and placed his beloved carefully on her bed. "Should we call a healer?" Queen Serenity asked as she looked worriedly at her daughter's bloody face. "No need," a voice whispered from the door, and Maeribeth smiled joyfully at the person who entered. Endymion turned to look, and his jaw dropped incredulously. A Dragonkin stood in the doorway. She was petite, only around five feet tall. She wore the ankle length white dress and half cape of a healer. The silver piping on the hem denoted her as a healer of physical injuries. Her hair was silver and curly, cut in a short bob similar to Mercury's. Keeping her eyes away from Endymion, she moved to the bed.

Princess Serenity looked at her and smiled painfully. "Hi, Lily!" she said, wincing at the pain. "Hi, Poppet," Nightshade replied, smiling affectionately at her friend. She reached out a hand and stroked it gently alone Serenity's jaw. Under her ministering fingers, wounds caused by talons closed and the dreadful bruise faded until it was gone.

She leaned over to kiss the Princess on her forehead, smiled and hurried from the room.

Endymion closed his mouth and looked after her, troubled. He glanced at his Princess. "Your Kin Sister needs you, my love," she stated, "Go to her." Endymion looked searchingly at his Princess and smiled. He leaned over to kiss her then turned and headed after Nightshade as a tearful Queen Serenity moved to fuss over her only child while Maeribeth watched over them with a smile.

He found her in Serenity's sitting room, arms crossed as she looked out the window. "Lily?" he asked. She turned and he was not surprised to see she was weeping silently. "My real name is Liliannath," she whispered, "But that's a mouthful for a small child to say. She called me Lily and it stuck. She never knew what I really was." Endymion walked over and tipped her chin up to look into her troubled eyes. "She DOES know that you were Nightshade," he corrected, "Just now, she told me that my KIN SISTER needed me. She would only have known THAT if she knew who you had been." She turned away with a sob. "Lily," he said desperately, "Forgive yourself! No one else blames you for your need to avenge your family AND I DON'T EITHER!" She looked back at him uncertainly. "You don't?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course not, Little Sister!" he stated urgently. She gave a tearful laugh. "I'm older than YOU, Brother!" Endymion grinned. "In years, maybe," he retorted playfully, "But in everything else, you ARE my little sister. I return to Earth in a few days and YOU'RE coming with me to meet my family." His loving smile urged her acceptance and under that brotherly affection, her uncertain smile became a real one.

The End.

  
  



End file.
